The invention relates to a film-changing and loading device for use in X-ray apparatus. A closed box containing unexposed film is inserted and positioned in an X-ray apparatus where it is ultimately transferred to intensifier screens for exposure.
Until the present time, films have been packaged in special boxes and must be transferred in a darkroom to a cassette used by the film-loading mechanism.